Inked Hearts Engraved Minds Tattooed Souls: Ian an
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Ian\Erin. How they met, fell in love, married, etc.....ROLLERCOASTER FD3, NEVER HAPPENED! Ian is 24 and Erin is 23. When they meet somewhere, for Erin, totally unexpected, how do they clash spritually, physically, and emotionally? How do they fall in love


a\n: hope you guys enjoy, I am writing this story with a friend and hope to update regularly! I am so excited to start this new story, and think it will mix well with all my others! Enjoy, and please review!!!!!! reviews are gretly appreictaded and needed! Also, sorry for mistakes we wrote this over IM and did our best not to do it in, "texting," format. ;)

God bless

Erin Ulmer sighed as she walked into the tattoo shop curiously. She was never one for, "vandalizing her body." She was brought up in a Catholic Church and was always iffy on the subject, though for her friend's sake she said she'd go with her while she got hers done. Her friend, Ariel, was having a puppy with a crossed bone put on her back.

Erin thought it was ridiculous, but because it was her best friend, she agreed to watch her etch something un-removable into her body. Another reason for not getting one herself, was because Erin had a deep fear of needles.

"Erin," Ariel said quietly, beckoning her over to the tattoo posters. Erin walked over, her arms crossed and sighed as Ariel showed her desigins she liked.

"Beautiful." she said quietly but then she jumped.

One of the tattoo artists had come up behind them and put his hands on their shoulders to scare them.

"Hiayy....what can I help you ladies with?" He asked and immediately, Erin warmed to the tattoo shop.

She was 24 and in her whole life had never met someone so.....unique. His black gelled hair looked debonair compared to some suave cuts guys wore. His black and red, bloody painted shirt gleamed with neon green also and his grey jeans went perfect with the whole appeal of a punk\goth. He had a speared bracelet on, which Erin noted that, thankfully, it had something of a cross on it, and he had a black leather chocker that tied in the middle with the name, 'Ian' on it. Ariel noted Erin was staring him down, so she immediately jumped in, taking the place of talking so Erin didn't.

"My friend Erin would like one," said Ariel confidently. Erin looked at her friend with her eyes wide when Ian turned to her.

"You do, eh? Go look at the designs an pick something out unless you have an idea of what you want." Erin instantly smiled

"A heart please? A red heart on my foot?" Ian smiled "Okay, I can do that! Follow me." Ian walked her to the chair where the procedure would begin. His hands rested on her shoulders as he directed her to it. Erin had never felt so relaxed. Ian helped her up on the chair and she layed down kicking her shoe off. She sighed in disbelief.

"Will it hurt, sir?" Ian smiled

"You can call me Ian, and it will hurt, but you have me to comfort you." He put his hand on her knee and smiled. Erin instantly felt comforted. Ian was all ready and once Erin heard the needles sharp buzzing sound she squeezed the sides of the chair and closed her eyes. Ian slowly grabber her foot looking more scared than she did. The needles began going into her foot. Erin squeemed and shouted in pain. 10 painful minutes and the small heart had been planted on her foot. Erin opened her eyes and Ian wiped away her tear.

"We're all done and it came out nicely." Erin smiled and looked a her foot

"OH MY GOSH!" screamed Erin. "IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" Ian smiled and Erin hugged him. The connection was deep. They only knew each other for 20 minutes but they seemed perfect for each other. Erin pulled away fast blushing a bit. Ian laughed in an embarassed way and said

"Oh, let me ring you up, Miss." Erin's mouth opened wide. She had completely forgotten that she had to pay.

Ariel knew and gave her a $100 bill. Ian saw she handed Erin money and he handed it back to her.

"Let me keep this one on the house....between you and I." He smiled slightly and she blushed.

"Are you sure? At least a tip...its beautiful." she insisted, staring at her bleeding foot.

"I insist, Miss-"

"-Ulmer. Erin Ulmer." Ian smiled.

"Well, I insist Miss Ulmer...its on me. Enjoy your tattoo." She smiled and nodded. She took the paper he had handed her for the recipt and she looked down on it. In black ink on the bottom left hand corner, a phone number was scrawled. Not the tattoo parlor's phone number either....it Was Ian's. Ariel chuckled, clearly not in awe over the boy as much as her best friend and she demandingly told him what she wnated and he set to work.

The first part of her tattoo lasted 45 minutes and she still needed more done, so Ian sighed and turned to her, putting down the needle and wiping sweat from his head careful of the piercing on his forehead.

"Well...Miss Ariel...you are going to need this tattoo done in sessions....You'll have to come back this time next week..is that convinient?" Erin sighed, such big words, such an amazing guy, such-

"Erin, lets go." Ariel burst Erin's thoughts and she smiled, following her friend to the door. "Well, I'll see you BOTH next week." he said, holding open the door, and putting much emphasis on the word, BOTH.

"Ok." Erin said quietly and Ariel smiled, walking out to the car they'd drove in together, her present for her 16th birthday 7 years ago. Back next week...Erin thought. Back to see

Ian.

20 minutes til they were back at the apartment the two shared and Erin was full of questions.

"Hey, Ariel? What do you think he meant by BOTH of us?" Ariel rolled her eyes,

"You know what he meant!" Erin giggled

"Yah, I do." 5 minutes went by and Erin still had her mind set on it

"Hey, Ariel?" Ariel slammed the brakes and looked at Erin

"PLEASE just shut up and let me drive. It's raining and I don't feel like dying!" Erin sighed and stared out the window. It was about 8:30 when they got home. Erin quickly jumped in the shower while Ariel went back out to do some grocery shopping. Erin got out and put her red robe on. That mysterious guy still hadn't left her mind. She looked at her foot which she had just put lotion on and quickly remembered something.

"THE RECEIPT" she screamed. Erin ran to the trash can in the kitchen.

"I threw it away!!!" She open the lid and dug through the garbage. She almost threw up til she finally found the receipt. She smiled and ran to the sink to wash off. She stared at the small printed number on the receipt with a cell phone in hand. She was too afraid to call it. Soon she faced her fears. She had to talk to him again. She dialed the number and just before it rang the door opened and Arial screamed

"I'M HOMEE!" Erin jumped and hung her phone up throwing it across the room. Arial walked in her room

"Um, what was that?" Erin giggled nervously

"What was what? Are you okay?!" Arial raised her eyebrow and walked towards the phone her friend had chucked across the room.

"NOOO!" screamed Erin but it was too late.

"Oohh, is this the tattoo boy, Erin?"

"NO! Ariel, don't! don't call! please don't!?" Ariel looked at her then chuckled, throwing her the phone.

"Erin, why are you scared to call?" She asked and Erin sighed.

"I don't know..."

"Yes you do...you like this tattoo boy..you like him."

"Yeah but...I'm NOT calling him."

"You have to call first....he only gave you his number and didn't ask for yours for a reason....he wants you to call first to see if you like him because he likes you....all you! hah, Erin, your dead....you have to call...but....don't call tonight...that's desperate and he's probably still at work......calll tomorrow... in the afternoon." she nodded just as the phone rang.

"ITS HIM!" she screeched.

"How?" Ariel asked and Erin's hand shook as she stared at the phone.

"I hung up but the call must've gone through..."

Arial smiled

"Well, don't just sit there! ANSWER IT!" Erin waved her hand at her friend and answered the phone

"He..Hello..?" Ian giggled "Erin? I was hopping it was you." Erin blushed

"Really? I was hoping it was you calling back." Arial rolled her eyes smiling and walked out of the room.

"Um, Erin? I know we don't know each other much but I was wondering if.. Well, if you would.. If you could." Erin interuppted him

"YES! Whatever it is yes!" Ian giggled

"I was going to say call me back later.." Erin was silent and Ian giggled

"I am kidding! Will you go to the movies with me and then out to dinner? As a um.. A.. A um a..." Erin interrupted him once again

"DATE?!" Ian giggled

"Yeah." Erin screamed

"YES! Yes, absolutely yes!!" Ian laughed

"Good, i'll give you details tomorrow morning. I gotta go though, hon. It was nice metting you. Talk to ya tomorrow."


End file.
